It can be appreciated that stress layers can generate strain in semiconductor devices that change the mobility characteristics of semiconductor devices. However, for various reasons, stress layers can produce performance mismatches between devices. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.